Moonlight season 2
by Agent Aleu
Summary: What happens after the door shuts? R&R
1. Chapter 1

(This is takes off right after the last episode.)

Beth's POV

Mick shut the door behind him as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him to embrace him. I could feel my pulse going faster so I knew he could hear it and I felt his lips smile against mine. His hands began to roam my body, a small moan escaped my lips. He picked me up and I wrapped my leg around his waist, he started to head to my bedroom. It set me down on the bed, I scooted back slightly wondering how I held my breathe that long in the kiss. He kicked off his shoes, he climbed onto the bed. Kissing him again was a real treat, his hands moved to my sides, rubbing them slightly moving under my shirt. I wanted to be with him forever. I moaned, "turn me…" I knew that was the only I could stay with him forever.

His kept kissing my neck and whispered, "no.."

"Yes…" I begged in a soft voice which was almost a whisper.

"No Beth…" Mick said in a low voice, which almost made me shiver.

He remove my shirt, then kissing my chest.

"Please…" I begged again, being stubborn.

He stopped what he was doing, meaning I broke the moment. "No Beth, I can't turn. I won't."

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"Because, I'm not going to kill you then turn you into a monster," he replied.

"Mick St. John your not a monster," I sat up. "It is the only way I can be with you forever," I added.

"Won't a life time be good enough?" He asked.

"No…. I'm selfish," I smiled.

"Your stubborn," he muttered.

"That's why you love me…" I stated.

"I'm not going to turn you and that's final," he said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay human and your not ready even if I wanted too."

"Fine," I said then he rose a brow then I added, "I'll call Josef, I bet he will."

Within a second Mick was on top of me, his face pale and his eye silver along with his fangs out. I gasped at him.

"See.. Your not ready, you would freeze up. Plus that's probably how Josef would do it just for the kicks.." Mick explained then let his vampire-ness go away so he looked human.

"That means nothing.." I said in a small voice.

Mick just looked at him, firmly. I sighed finally giving in that I wasn't going to get turned, tonight.

(R&R please, reviews are my fuel. Should I keep writing it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Mick's POV

It was the next morning, I woke up and looked at the woman I loved, she was sleeping peacefully. Pecked her cheek, she stirred but didn't awaken. I thought, why does she want me to turn her? She can still be with me and be human… I'm not going to be selfish and turn her. I know Beth didn't have any blood here for me to drink and I wasn't going to bite her for breakfast. So I laid back down and went to sleep, had my arm wrapped around Beth's waist.

A few hour laters, I got up and Beth wasn't there sleeping anymore. I heard the shower running, I had the urge to got into the bathroom to see her but won't want to scare the crap out of her. Plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Twenty minutes later after watching the news, Beth came out wearing a white robe. I looked up and grinned at her, wondering if she was wearing anything under the robe.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her down so she sat in my lap, "so what are we doing today?" "Well Ben messaged me earlier about something about a case, so later I'm going to the office," she replied. "Okay, hmmm I'm going to have to go to my place for some blood so you don't have any here," I stated. Beth moved her hair away from her neck, I shook my head. "No thanks," I said. She sighed then I added, "I know but no.."

I rubbed her sides and felt she had a bra on. She smiled at me, "well I'm going to go get dressed." "Need help?" I smirked at her. "No I don't," she got up and went to her bedroom. I was getting hungry, I could feel my teeth getting sharp. She came out, wearing tight jeans and a nice blouse. "Dinner at my place tonight?" I said. She smiled warmly, "sure what time?" "7 o'clock?" I suggested. "Okay," she nodded. "See you later," I stood up and pecked her cheek goodbye.

I got to my place and drank two glasses on B+ blood.

(sorry this chapter is so short… Any opinions on it? R&R please, remember reviews on my fuel.)


	3. Chapter 3

Beth POV

Ben went to court for some older case, he messaged me, saying he will be here in ten minutes. So I was waiting, he glanced over some papers on his desk that hand a shit load of names. Some names I never heard of, I wondered what the list of names was for. I flipped through a few pages and at the last page, I saw Logan, Josef and Mick. My eyes widen, I glanced at the time, I started to writing down a few names. I slipped the piece of paper into my back pocket of my jeans as Ben walked in. I sighed, happy he didn't catch me doing through his stuff. My mind spin why, there was that list.

"Morning, Beth." Ben smiled at me.

"Morning, so why did you call for?" I asked kindly.

"Well since your not working at buzz wire anymore, I was wondering if you would take the job to work for me?"

I thought about it before I answered, I helped Mick with his cases all the time. He would pay me but I never asked him too, so I guess I already have a job.

"What would I be doing and what's the pay?" I asked.

"Well you would be helping me out on cases, pay… What's fair?"

I could tell he was doing to drive a hard deal, "well.. I'm not sure, I already help Mick."

He sighed, "well what if I pay higher then him?"

I tried my hardest not to make a face, so I see how it is, buy me huh?

"Well Mick does pay good plus he buys lunch and etc." I smiled.

"I could do that and get your some good insurances," he retorted.

Now I thought it sounds like he trying to get me to break up with Mick.

"I do need better insurances.." I muttered.

"So it's a deal?" He smiled.

"Hmm you drive hard at this.. Let me think about it and I'll call you back later today." I replied.

"Want to think about it over, lunch?"

Now his asking me out for lunch, man he doesn't take a hit. "Sure.""Red lobster in a hour?"

"Okay, see you there." I said.

I walked out of the building to the parking lot. My mind wondered about the job offer he wanted me to take, I would have to talk to Mick about it before I accept or not. Glanced at the time, I didn't have anything to do so I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mick's number. At the third ring he answered it, "hello.." He said in a low voice.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Yea I was napping, but its okay what do you need?" He replied.

"Where I took the interview with Ben about the job.."

"So did you take him no?"

"Uhh.. No, he fought hard trying to get me to take the job. He said he pay me high and crap… Though I thought him I help you out on cases already."

"Oh, yes you do and I'm pretty sure I could pay you more then him."

"Hey now, it sounds like I'm at auction sell…"

"Sorry…" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "well what do you think, should I take the job or not? I'm having lunch with him in a hour."

"Hey your not cheating on me already are you? We just got together?"

"No… hey you didn't answer me question."

"Oh yeah… Well I would let him down easy."

"Okay.. Well I'll let you down so you can go finish your nap. Cause I got to go eat at red lobster."

"Bye love you."I smiled, "love you too."

I hung up the phone and started to drive off to go eat lunch. Saw Ben was already here waiting for me, I stepped out of my car and walked up to him.

"I hope you were thinking about my offer."

"Yup, sure was."

We walked into Red lobster, and took a seat. Looking through the menu, already knowing I wanted the buttered lobster with a side of shrimp and fries. We took our order, he ordered water and fish&chips. We ate and chatted.

"Well since I already have a job… I doubt I'll have time for job so no thank you."

"Well if you ever change your mind or lose your job call me." He smiled.

(This chapter was longer! Thanks readers, y'all keep me going. R&R)


	4. Chapter 4

After turning Ben down for that job offer, I wondered if I did the right thing as I pounded on this thought. Made my way to Mick's place, a smile wandered its way upon my lips, I walked up to his door and knocked twice.

He opened the door, "hello.." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, "well I told him no.."

I walked into his place, found a seat on the couch and Mick sat down beside me. Seeing Mick and still having Ben's job offer on my mind, it reminded me of the papers I saw earlier. Mick stared at me, so I guessed I spaced out.

"Something on your mind?" He chuckled dryly.

"Yes there is..." I replied.

"What something about Ben?"

"Yes and no..."

He rose a brow, "what do you mean?"

"Well I saw some papers on his desk and one of them had your name on it, Josef's name too."

Mick's eyes narrowed, "really? That's odd, did you know what the papers were for? Did you sees any other names that you knew?"

"I don't know what the papers were for but I also saw Logan's names.."

"There's nothing we all three have in common.." He muttered mostly to himself.

"I have to disagree but last time I checked, you all were vampires.."

"Yes but how would Ben know that?" He questioned.

"He won't unless he is one.." I spoke quietly.

"His not..." Mick replied.

I sat there in thought, Mick did the same. After I sighed heavily, the dreamy vampire 'my boyfriend' looked at me. I rose a brow in questions, "huh?" I finally spoke up.

"To answer this questions, your gonna have to take that job offer."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Your have to take the job just long enough to get the papers or info about them, just in case this could be a threat to us vampires... "

I nodded, "okay I'll call him now and tell him."

Reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I dailed his number, putting my phone to my ear and it rang only three times.

"Hello, Beth?" He sounded happy.

"Yes I thought about your job offer and I want it."

"Okay, so see you at 9:00 A.M tomorrow?"

"Sure, got a case?"

"Yes I do, I'll explain about it tomorrow okay, bye." He then hung up, leaving my mind wondering about the case I would be working on. After slipping my phone into my pocket, I turned to Mick. He wasn't there, so I looked around and he was in the kitchen cooking me diner.

(Okay I'm sorry it took my so long but my laptop broke.. So R&R! pleases)


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks for much for the reviews! Okay this chapter isn't in anyone's POV this time)

Mick and Beth had a nice diner date the night before. The next morning at 8:00 A.M, Beth got up and took a nice hot shower. She got ready for work, grabbed her car key and left for her car. Beth sighed, hoping work would be good. Beth got to work and walked into Ben's office, he was holding two starbucks coffee.

"Here and good morning," he smiled.

"Morning and thanks," Beth replied as she took the coffee from him.

She sipped at the coffee and looked at his desk and didn't see the papers with names. She then looked at him a bit puzzled what to do.

"Oh yea, I didn't tell you about the case we have. Well its a drug case, we got a drug report from a high school campus, we got a few students for questioning and later today I got some K9 cops coming in to sniff out the place,'' Ben explained then took a deep breath.

"Okay, so when you do head out?" Beth asked.

"Now, to question the students.." Ben replied, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

They walked out of the office quietly sipping their coffee as they headed to the parking lot. Ben pushed the button to unlock his car. After they got seated in the car, Ben broke the silence, "I hope you like the coffee I got."  
>Beth smiled, "yes it is good." The whole twenty-five minute drive to the High school campus was quiet, neither one of them said a word. Ben parked the car and got out, he sighed quietly. Beth got out of the car, sipping her starbucks coffee. She then glanced around the parking lot and swore she saw Mick's car. She shrugged off the thought as they walked into the main office.<p>

"We are here for the questioning of the drug report," Ben said.

"Oh yes we got the three students waiting and we give all the drugs to the cops," said the nice older lady.

Beth knew what to do, she was suppose to write a article for the news paper and helped Ben solve cases. They walked into a small room with a table and chairs, two males students chatted quietly and the one female stayed quiet. Ben sat down and started to talk to the students. Beth started to ask the lady questions about the student, what grade, did they get into trouble before and etc. Beth then glanced around the main office and saw Mick. She walked up to him, "what are you doing here?" "I'm on a case, about a girl.." Mick replied.

"What girl and why?" Beth asked.

Micks said,"her parents hired me to find out what their girl is going behind their back. What case are you working?"

"A high school drug report, how common.." Beth shrugged.

Mick smiled, "well I better get back to work... Having fun with Ben?"

Beth looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. She then pecked him on the cheek for a goodbye, she walked into the small room with Ben. The female student had her head down. "I told you I don't know his real name!" One of the male student's cried out.

"His telling the truth, we just give the money and get the drugs," the other student said. Beth looked at the female student, "did you have any part in this?"

"Yes and no..." The girl whispered.

Mean while

Mick found the girl's locker and put his ear up to it and unlocked it. He opened it and found a small bag of drugs it in with money, he sighed. He started to dig around, he also found a pregnancy test. He got enough info to tell her parents, he first wanted to talked to the girl so he went back into the main office. "Can I talk to the students?" He asked, then showed the older lady he was a P.I. The older lady nodded. He walked into the room and saw Ben and Beth in there questioning the students. "We need to know because we found a dead body the other day from a drug over dosage," Ben said then looked at Beth, "did you invite him?"

"No," Beth said honestly.

"No I'm here on another case, can I talked to the girl alone?" Mick replied.

Ben and Beth nodded and got up, leaving the room. The three students remained seated.

"Okay I'm here because her parents hired me to find out what she was doing behind their backs, don't you lie to me because I know truth. I found the drugs, money and the pregnancy test in your locker," Mick said. The girl gasped putting a hand over her mouth, she looked down. "Okay, I didn't want any part of this! I just wanted to go to the parties, I didn't know this would happen. "

"Did you take the drugs?" Mick asked.

"I didn't want to but he pushed me into it, along with drinking. That why I was going to take the pregnancy test later..." The girl looked ashamed.

Mick looked at the male students, "what part of no did you all not understand!" The guys just stared at him. "Well I'll go now, I have the info I wanted." Mick got up and left, he nodded good-bye to Beth then left. Ben and her walked back into the room. "Okay well I want you to call the drug dealer and your will wear a wire," Ben said. "No!" The male student with the black hair said. Beth saw his cell phone in his jacket pocket, she quickly reached in and grabbed it. "Hey!" he shouted at her. Beth smiled and started looking through the messages, "found the number," she showed Ben. He said, "text the number asking for more drugs and where to meet up, so we can catch his drug dealer." Beth did as he said, she placed the phone down and waited within ten minute a message came.

:Okay ya know the price and met up at the park!:

Ben got up from his seat and said, "okay after school we're going to the park."

Mick went to the girl's house to talk to the parents. He knocked on the door, the father came to the door and answered it. "Oh its you! Did you found anything out?" The father said. "Yes I did, your daughter was going to high school parties and some guys pushed her into taking drugs... She tried to get out of it but they pushed her to hard and sorry but there's a chance of your daughter being pregnant." He spilled out of the info he knew.

"Well thanks so much! We take care of the rest and here's your five grand," the father said and handed Mick his money.

Lunch time came and past, the school bells rangs. So it was time to go to the park. Beth and Ben waited and showed anyone come into the park. Beth tapped Ben's shoulder, "look he is sitting on the bench holding a small brown bag."

"Okay let's go check it out," Ben replied.

They moved forward towards the guys, he looked nervous, he would glanced at them as they move closer to him. He finally stood up. Ben said, "stop! DA, what's in the bag!" The guy froze, he dropped the bag and stared at them. Beth picked up the brown and looked in it, "yup drugs!" Ben held the guy until the cops came and got him. Ben smiled at him, "not a bad day's work, want to go out to diner for a good day's work?" Beth said, "only if your paying?" she smiled at him. "Sure I'll pay," Ben said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Beth went to Apple bees. She chuckled at one of his joke, half way through the meal her phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw it was Mick. Beth sighed, she glanced at Ben.

"Go ahead and answer it," Ben said kindly.

"Hello," Beth picked up the phone. "No I can't... I'm with Ben, we're eating since we solved the case. Okay bye."

She hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket. Ben looked at her then sipped his coke. Beth sipped her wine. It was a awkward silence. "Am I coming in tomorrow? Do we have another case?" Beth asked. "Aren't you writing something in the newpapers about the case?" He asked, she nodded. "I can do that from home though.." Ben said, "oh.. I don't have anything but paperwork as I know of.. But if anything comes up then I'll call you."

Beth nodded then finished off her glass of wine. They finished their meals, Ben payed for the meal and tip. He stood up and looked at Beth, "I'll drive you home.." Beth rose a brow at him in question. "You had two glasses of wine, no drinking and driving on my watch." Beth sighed, "okay.." She hand him her keys.

They walked out into the parking lot and he opened the car door for her then got into the drivers side. The ride was mostly silence, they small talked about the case. They got to Beth's apartment. She took her keys and asked, "how are you getting home?"

"I'll get a taxi." He replied. Beth nodded, "okay bye." She went into her apartment, she reached for her keys that were in her pocket of her jeans. She was about to put the key in the key hole then the door open and Mick smiled at her. Beth jumped back dropping her keys. "Holy shit!" She gasped. Mick chuckled at her, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Beth bended over and picked up her keys, "damn it, Mick don't ever do that again." She walked into her apartment and put her stuff up.

"Well its weird don't you think?" Beth said.  
>"Weird I scared you?" Mick rose a brow at her.<br>"No... that was mean. Its weird that we had a case and met up again.. So did you get what you want to solve your part?" Beth said.  
>Mick nodded, "yea, I got the info and told her parents. The girl isn't pregnant and she doing to stop the drugs.."<p>

"Well that's good," Beth smiled. Mick nodded in agreement, he leaned towards her, she pecked his lips softly. "So why are you over here?" She asked. "Well I thought I would come over her and surprise you.. How was your Apple bees?"

"Good, Ben payed then he drove me home.."  
>"Because you drank wine.."<br>"How did you know? Oh.. you can smell it huh?" Beth smiled sheepishly, Mick nodded. They walked into her small living room and sat on the couch, Mick flipped on the news on the TV. Beth snuggled up to him. "So did you get a better look at those papers?" He asked. "I couldn't Ben would on my tail the whole day.." She replied. "You need to get ahold of those papers.." Mick said. "what do you think they are for?" Mick shrugged, "I don't know what its very odd that only vampires names are printed on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Beth fell asleep on Mick. He smiled at her and then picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom then set her down on the bed. He pecked her temple kissing her good-bye before he left to go to his own place. She slept like a rock.

The next morning, she got up looking around. "What?" Not knowing how she got to her bed. Rubbed her head and then got into the shower, washing up before work. Once she was done, Beth changed into some jeans and a cream blouse. It was the clothes she re-met Mick in. Beth got a power shake from the ice box and then got into her car to go to work. In spite of the fact she could do work at her, she need to the papers from Ben. Not knowing what the papers were for but they didn't need to be in Ben's hands. The ride to work was very quiet, no radio or nothing.

Once she got to his office, he was on the phone talking to someone. He held up a finger to her and Beth waited calmly, leaning on the wall.

"No…crap. You're where? Okay…I'll be there in a second." He then hung up the phone. "Sorry about that but the other DA is outside waiting for me. I'll be back." Ben then grabbed a file and walked out of his office. Thank God; this was Beth's time to grab the papers and run. She started digging through of his papers and found them after a minute of digging. "Yes!" Then she slipped them into her bag. Beth started straitening up his desk.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked from behind her.

She jumped up and gasped loudly. "I saw your desk was messy…so I thought I could be kind and straighten it up for you." She lied thru her teeth. He cocked his head to the side and smiled finally. "Well thanks, Beth. Why did you come in today?"

"I was coming to see if you had another case?"

"I don't and I told you yesterday if I did I would call.""Oh yeah totally forgot, it slipped my mind. Guess I like working with you." Beth mentally smacked herself and walked out of his office. Hurrying back to her car before Ben came chasing after her. Slipped into her car and messaged Mick: I got the papers!:

Ben knocked on her car window and it made her scream. "Shit!" Then he opened the car door. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, man you sure are jumpy today.""Sorry about that, watched a scarry movie with Mick last night." There she went lying again but her expression remained the same. "Oh well I came out to ask if you would like to go out for lunch again?" He grinned at her looking so hopeful.

"I'm sorry but I think Mick wanted to take me out. He gets jealous." Beth bit her lip since she lied again.

"Oh well okay. He has a reason to be jealous." Ben then shut the car door and walked off. She leaned back in her seat sighing heavily, glad he was gone.

(Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been stressed! Reviews please, love you readers!)


	8. Chapter 8

Beth drove to Mick's place and just started tapping on the door; non stop. Finally when Mick opened the door Beth tapped on his chest. "Excuse you." He said. Then Beth shoved the file at him. "Here you go." Beth said and then walked into his house; getting herself a glass of water. "You got it!" Mick smiled. "Yeah barely. Damn Ben almost caught me, you owe me." Suddenly he pulled her close, into a deep kiss. Their lips danced on each other. Once he broke the kiss. "There…" Beth bit her lip and touched his chest lightly. "What about a little more…." Mick rose a brow at her. "I'll buy you supper." Beth rubbed his chest and winked. "Okay." Then she got her water, sipping it.

A couple of hours later. Mick got on the phone with a few vampires; talking about the list of names. Mick and Beth would tackle anything head on that came in their way. A daring couple they were. Beth sat down listening to Mick; since the next case would be to find the owner of the list. This case had to be solved and soon. The person probably already had contact with Ben and that wasn't good.

She grew hungry just sitting there and Mick didn't have food at his place so instead of leaving she just popped a piece of gum into her mouth. When he finally got off of the phone he sighed. "So anything?" He sat down on the couch beside her. "We got a few people but nothing much…." She sighed and touched his shoulder. "We will get the guy who did this before it gets out of hand. We always do." Then Beth pecked his cheek which earned her a smile from him. "You're right." He replied. Now noticed how the time was flying by, it was already five P.M. Her stomach growled and he looked at her. "Hungry?" Beth giggled. "Yeah just a lot…."

He twisted his mouth to the side and said. "Sorry I don't have food here…but I can take you out now if you'll like?"

So they both went out having a nice date. Beth made sure he didn't talk about the list since she wanted a nice supper without worrying about stuff. Nothing ruined their night out which was sort of surprising but they didn't question it. He got her back to his apartment and smiled as he opened the door for her. Beth walked in and turned around smiling at him. "I think you had to much wine." He stated. "No I only had three glasses." She laughed and then leaned into him. "So what if I did?" She questioned.

Mick chuckled. "Well you're not driving that's what."

"Ooh if Mick wanting me to stay the night here?" She giggled.

"Well there is an idea…." He mumbled. Beth rose a brow at him. "You know what? You're to uptight…not me loosen you up." Mick shook his head and walked over to his couch flipping the tv on to the news. She then pushed him down onto the couch. "Yes." Her actions surprised Mick but he wasn't complaining about it. She crawled on top of him and started making out with him. Something they both wanted to do if a very long time but non of them made a bit. So the little bit of wine in Beth's system helped her out a bit. His hands found her waist, holding her gently and then flipped over so he was on top now. She smiled up at him and then the door opened.

(Here another chapter, review please)


	9. Chapter 9

Mick and Beth both groaned in annoyance since they were getting caught up in the moment, but someone had to walk in the apartment causing them to stop. A voice said. "Oh don't stop because of me…I'll watch it." The voice was smug very…smug. Then Mick looked up over the back of the couch seeing Josef standing there smirking like a jack ass. Beth huffed at him though she was still under her vampire boyfriend.

"What do you want?" Mick groaned narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I came to tell you that we might know who made the list. Good news right? Yeah so go back to fucking Beth." Josef replied. Beth squirmed out from under the vampire and glared at Mick's friend upset that their moment together was ruined by a pig headed freak of a vampire.

"We're not giving you a show, creep." She rolled her blue orbs at him.

He pouted at her remark and then handed a file to Mick. He took it speed reading thru all of it. "What…but he is a vampire as well."

"I know right? How fucked up can get?" Josef scoffed.

Beth mumbled to her though both of them could hear her. "It was getting fucked up in here." But the blonde was talking about something totally different them the both of them. With that remark it earned her a glanced from both of them. She just smiled and then went into the kitchen to get something to drink fixing her blouse along the way. Josef and Mick talked quietly over the vampire business that was at stake. This was all very important so she understood since it put her boyfriend in danger if it didn't get handled. Mean awhile Beth got some wine that they got from the eating out.

Mick bought the whole bottle of wine. Beth was getting hammered as her boyfriend was to busy to notice. Every once and awhile they would say something loud enough for her to hear but she was leaning against the counter holding the bottle of wine in her hand hiccupping. A couple of moments later Josef and Mick walked into the kitchen and saw Beth.

"Oh you're done." Mick sped in front of her taking the wine from her. Josef started to bust into laughter at the blonde headed reporter. "Oh no…let her drink this should be interested." But Mick didn't give her back the bottle instead glared at Josef as he carried Beth back to the couch to sleep off the wine.

"Someone will have a headache in the morning." Josef cooed at her and then chuckled. The younger vampire pushed him away. "Shut it."

"Oh I didn't mean to fun of you're cocktail." He laughed once more.

Mick sat down in his chair and sighed shaking his head at his best friend. The elder vampire glanced at the couple once more though half of the couple was snoring away on the couch, snoozing off the wine. He then went into the kitchen to get him some blood.

(I'm so sorry for the long wait but here is a short little chapter for my readers! Love ya, R&R)


	10. Chapter 10

Beth's POV

A few days has past as Mick and Josef were hunting down the person who made the list by themselves since we couldn't trust to hire anyone else for help. I haven't talked to Mick lately let alone seen. Sighed heavily as I played on my phone hoping my vampire boyfriend would be safe. Suddenly the phone rang and it scared the crap out of me. Dropped the phone into my lap and struggled to get it back into my grasp. On the screen was a rose and it was written, Mick St. John. A smile appeared on my lips and I answered it after the second ring.

"Hello baby." I said.

"Beth…we got the people who made the list. You can come over to Josef's if you want." He said and you could have heard his smile in his sweet voice.

"Okay I'll be over in a bit, love you."

"Love you."

Then I hung up. My heart fluttered hearing his voice say, love you. Threw on some skinny jeans, red blouse and my shoes. Now that Mick and Josef caught the people who made the list. Wait people? I thought it was just one person. Wow this is going to be interesting. Who made the list? What was Mick and Josef going to do to them? Oh well now I could have Mick back to myself just how I liked it. God how I wanted that man to my own. We made out a couple of days ago before that jack ass Josef ruined it. Mick and I could have made love on his couch that day. Thinking about butterflies fluttered in my stomach. All I wanted was to have my way with Mick. I know he would enjoy it too. Pushed all of my dirty sexy thought off and then got into my car driving to Josef's. Turned on the radio so I wouldn't be in silence. The song Scream by Usher came on. Bobbing my head to the music and sang along. No one was on the road. Today was in my favor then so it took me half the time to get to Josef's then it normally would. Parked my car right beside Mick's then got out running to the door. Hoping I didn't miss anything. As I walked in the door Josef was shouting at someone. Couldn't see since he was in front of them.

"Why? Was it the money? You stupid bitch!" Mick then pulled my close noticing I tensed up. Josef began pacing and it was Simone standing there crying. "What?" I asked in shock to see her. "Mick tell me it wasn't here.""I would be lying…" He said.

There was a short man about my height standing there with Simone. He had green eyes, black shaggy hair and he was pale. Probably a vampire. Josef hissed in frustration.

"What's going to happen?" I asked looking up at Mick since he was so much taller than me.

"You shouldn't have asked." He sighed. "Mick…are y'all going to…" I couldn't finish.

"Josef and I are still debating."

Josef's fangs came out and his eyes went silver. Clearing he was pissed Simone had a part in it.

"Explain yourself now!" He shouted at her. She sobbed and began talking. "It wasn't for the money Josef…" She sobbed again. "He offered the money to me but I love him." She glanced at the man standing by her. He glanced at her with a smug smile and then glared at Josef hissing at him. Josef then bitch slapped the small man making him fall to the ground. He stand down and then I noticed his hand were bond with silver.

Simone lunged at Josef. "Please don't hurt him." She cried out. He gripped her shoulders. "Yes not? You should be on the ground with him. But I'm more of a man and don't hit woman!" His voice boomed thru the house making my jump. Mick wrapped his arms around me.

"Its going to be okay." He whispered in my golden hair. Mick soothed him. I never seen Josef so mad before and I knew he wasn't a mad to be crossed. Great that Mick was best friend with his man instead of enemies. Josef was rather deadly in his vampire ways.

If all vampires got this way while pissed remind me to never upset Mick. Though I know he would never hurt me. Nuzzled into his chest closing my eyes. He smelt so good, so clean. Then I remembered it wasn't the time to get these thoughts. So I pushed my mind in another direction.

(Another chapter! Thanks readers! Reviews make a writer happy!)


	11. Chapter 11

Beth's POV

I closed my eyes forcing on the matter in hand. What was Josef going to do with them. I had a sickening feeling that Simone and the vampire were going to die by Mick and Josef's hand. Josef killing someone yeah its almost expectable from him, but Mick I hated it. My stomach clenched at the thought. Forced my eyes open and watched Josef stake the vampire with pure anger. This had to be very hard on him especially with Simone since I thought they had feelings for each other but I guessed I was wrong. Josef let the vampire fall to the ground and turned to Simone.

"WHY!" He yelled. Mick unwrapped himself from me and walked over to his friend touching his shoulder. "Josef." He said.

Josef turned his fangs and silver eyes were bright and beaming. "You know what we are to do Mick." His voice was demonic making my heart pound against my rib cage.

"Yes, but not like this." Mick protested. Guy then came from…well nowhere and gathered the man and woman carrying them off.

"Where are they going?" I asked. Josef sped in front of me and said. "They are being prepare to get killed." His words were truth which scared me. I stepped back biting my lip. Mick got in between us. "He is honest Beth. Go wait by the pool you don't want to see this."

"I see death before!" I snapped.

"She would make a great vampire." Josef chuckled dryly. "Let her watch Mick." He added. "Do you want to Beth?" My boyfriend asked me.

Would it be wrong to watch it? It would be awkward to wait by the pool. I knew I would never cross a vampire's bad side that was for sure. "I want to come." My voice was small and weak. Mick took my hand and lead me to a part of Josef's pen house I never been to before. It was cool and dark. It was a basement. Basements in a scary movie well this was one of them. It gave me a uneasy feeling. It was to dark and cool and there were vampires lurking about. Mick stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "How are they going to parish?" I asked.

"Fire." He replied.

That had to be one of the worse ways to die fire. It gave me chills just thinking about it. Josef and another tall slender vampire mumbled to Simone and the man. They were in chains crying well Simone was the only one crying. Josef kissed her forehead. "It's the only one…I grew to have feeling for you." I was right! He then stepped away and someone started the fire. Spun around hiding my face in Mick's chest. It was Simone's cry that made tears form in my eyes. The smell of burning flesh was unbearable. I thought I was going to puke from the smell. The cries stopped. She was dead. Mick back soothing me rubbing my back with his large hand. Without realizing why I felt so uneasy…it was a sign of my black out. Yes, I past out.

(Here is a short chapter! Thanks my readers!)


End file.
